Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to folding knives, specifically knives with folding blades which comprise multiple components.
Description of the Prior Art
Folding knives are a commonly practiced art. Typically, a folding knife comprises a hollow section between two side walls of a handle. An axel, or pin, is located on a distal end of the handle by which a knife blade, centered between the side walls, is provided with a means of pivotal movement. The knife has a deployed configuration in which the end point of the blade is positioned opposite and at the farthest point from the rear end of the handle. The sharpened edge of the knife blade is exposed and can be used for cutting, slicing, etc. The knife has a closed configuration in which the end point of the blade is adjacent to the rear end of the handle. The sharpened edge of the knife blade is isolated between the handle side walls and the knife is safe for storage, carry, etc.
In other embodiments known in the , folding knives comprise Handles which are divided as two main hollow sections which rotate in opposite directions by means of axels or pins located at the rear of the knife blade. The knife has a deployed configuration in which the end point of the blade is positioned opposite the rear ends of the handle sections. The sharpened edge of the knife blade is exposed and can be used for cutting, slicing, etc. The knife has a closed configuration in which the far ends of the handle sections are adjacent the end point of the knife blade, the sharpened edges of which are isolated within the hollow handle sections making the knife safe to store, carry, etc.
For the purpose of effectively isolating the sharpened edges and points of the knife blades in the described embodiments, the handles of folding knives must be larger in size than the knife blades which are isolated therein causing unappealing aesthetics, unwieldly weight distribution and limitations on blade effectiveness by cause of blade size to handle size ratios.
Thus there is a need in the art for a folding knife with a collapsing blade. While addressing the described problems in the art, the present invention addresses these as well as other needs.